hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Fredericks
Jennifer "Jenny" Fredericks was a girl who worked at a country club and a store in a mall she was also a friend of Shelley's. 'Season 1' The Angel - We first see Jenny at a country club where she is serving Olivia, Roman and Shelley Godfrey. Shelley orders the salad but Olivia insist that she eat something with red meat in it. With the encouragement of her brother, Roman, and Jenny Shelley stands her ground and asserts herself to her mother which does not make Olivia too happy. In Poor Taste - Shelley and Roman go to see Jenny at her new job because Olivia apparently got Jenny fired from that restaurant after she vocally supported Shelley’s bid for independence and because of that Jenny is not very pleased to see the Godfreys at her new workplace. Roman and Jenny then begin to flirt a little. Jenny then redirects her attention to Shelley and shows Shelley around the jewelry store. The Crucible - After hearing three girls in her store Jenny goes to give Christina some advice that she is beautiful and that it's what different about her that will make guys remember her. This however does not make the twins Alyssa and Alexa happy and she and the twins become quick enemies. Measure of Disorder - Shelley takes the bus to town to visit her friend Jenny at work. Jenny shows Shelley a pair of earrings that she had set aside for the Godfrey girl, knowing that Shelley had loved them. Shelley then purchased the earrings and heads back home. What Peter Can Live Without - When Jenny heard that Roman had fallen into a mysterious coma she decided to go to the Godfrey Mansion to see Shelley and to see how she is doing with all of that. Jenny then comforts her with a hug to make her feel better. Children of the Night - A dead body that has been tore apart has been found it is then I.D.'d by the Sheriff to be the bofy of Jenny. In a flash-back Jenny is then seen for a short time when she was speaking to Christina in the mall. We then see where the vargulf had killed her and four parts of her body in different locations. 'Personality' Jenny was a sweet and kind girl who also could give good advice at time she also possibly had a thing for bad boys. 'Appearance' Jenny is a caucasian woman with long black hair that she puts into a pony tail she also has bright green eyes. 'Relationships' *'Shelley Godfrey': Jenny was one of Shelley's only friend outside of her family. Jenny was always sweet and kind to Shelley and for some reason that made Olivia upset. When Olivia got Jenny fired from the restaurant Shelley visited her at the mall where Jenny was glad to see her and gave to her a present, earrings. After Roman had fallen into a coma Jenny came to visit Shelly at the Godfrey Mansion where she comforted Shelley. Later when Shelley found out that Jenny had been murdered by the Vargulf Shelley became very upset. Shelley killed the vargulf to avenge Jenny and to protect Letha, Roman, and Peter. *'Roman Godfrey': Roman would often flirt with Jenny while she worked at a restaurant and at the mall and she would sometimes flirt back. They both had a common hatred for Roman's mother Olivia. *'Christina Wendall': While working at the mall Jenny told Christina that she is very beautiful and she also gave her advice that it's what's different about her is what will make a guy remember her. Later when Christina was insane and taken over by the Vargulf she murdered Jenny tearing her apart. *'Alexa Sworn & Alyssa Sworn': Jenny and the twins hated each other after a small encounter at the mall she was working at when Jenny told Christina that the world does not need a third version of those twins. Which made the twins and Jenny dislike each other. 'Quotes' *"You know, the right piece of jewelry can turn a girl into a woman, Not to mention a little rebellion." (season 1, episode7) 'Gallery' 'Trivia' Category:Characters Category:Deceased Character Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Human Category:Season 1 Character